godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Colossus of Rhodes
' Greek History The '''Colossus of Rhodes was a giant, bronze statue of the God of the Sun, Helios, which once stood over (or before) the port of Rhodes. This Wonder of the Ancient World was fashioned from recycled parts from captured siege towers. The Colossus stood for 56 years before it was destroyed by an earthquake in 226 B.C.E. In God of War II The Colossus was the first boss in God of War II, brought to life by Zeus (in the form of an Eagle) in an attempt to destroy Kratos. The King of the Gods drained nearly all of Kratos' power and gave it to the statue to animate it, and it immediately broke free of its moorings and strode into the city. As Kratos fought his way through the city, the Colossus attempted to destroy him, but Kratos fought back several times, stabbing out the statue's right eye, slashing its cheeks, and cutting off its left hand. Upon draining his powers into the Blade of Olympus, Kratos then blasted a hole in the Colossus' side and attacked it from within. When completely drained of its power, the Colossus began to collapse, and Kratos escaped through the mouth onto a platform. Ironically, the Colossus achieved its purpose only in its dying moments; its falling hand crushed Kratos, weakening him enough for Zeus to kill him with the Blade of Olympus. Gameplay In the final battle, the best way to beat the Colossus of Rhodes is to use the Blades of Athena first as they are the first to be weakened when pouring your power to the Blade of Olympus. After that, use Poseidon's Rage to stun it as you lose your magic next. Third use the statue's broken hand to stun it one final time before pouring your HP into the Blade of Olympus. Powers and Abilities When animated, the Colossus displays immense strength, enough to smash through large buildings and deal great amounts of damage to Kratos by pounding and swiping at him. Additionally, the energy that fuels it can be channeled through the statues broken sections for a burning attack that emits blue flames, as well as creating shockwaves of godly energy, and even create cracks in the ground which erupt blue flames. Within, this same energy impedes Kratos' progress until he can destroy certain supports. Trivia *Before its destruction, the Colossus of Rhodes was one of the famous "Seven Wonders Of The Ancient World", along with other Greek landmarks such as the Statue of Zeus at Olympia and the Temple of Artemis at Ephesus. *The Colossus of Rhodes continues the God of War tradition of a large-scale boss battle with multiple phases in the first part of the games. In Chains of Olympus, Kratos defeats the Basilisk, in God of War, Kratos fights the Hydra King, in Ghost of Sparta'', ''Kratos defeats Scylla, and in God of War III, Kratos battles Poseidon and his Hippocampi. *The fact of the living bronze statue on the Colossus is probably inspired by the myth of Talos. *The Colossus of Rhodes is one of the few boss enemies of the saga to be defeated without the use of a minigame (although several QTEs are used during the battle to weaken and injure it). *During the penultimate phase of the battle, the Colossus is not animated to have any legs. This defect can easily be used in Kratos' advantage by moving around the arena. *Although it is based on Helios, the Colossus's outfit is different from Helios's clothes themselves, in both God of War II and God of War III, with the exception of the boots. * The Colossus of Rhodes does not give orbs after defeating it. The Hydra King did the same. Gallery colossus of rhodes.jpg 932295 20070312 790screen004-1-.jpg Colos 2.png Colos 4.png Colos 5.png Colos 7.png Colossus 2.jpg Colossus 3.jpg Colossusmarketing.jpg God-of-war-collection-god-of-war-2.jpg Rhodes temple 4.jpg Seige of rhodes 3.jpg Seige of rhodes.jpg colossus 1.jpg colossus inside.jpg colossus head.jpg gow2-colossus-of-rhodes.jpg|An early concept of the Colossus of Rhodes. Cogow.jpg colossus_complete.jpg Kratos vs the Colossus by Watsinaname.jpg 0_62_god_of_war_1.jpg Colosus3.JPG Colossus of Rhodes.jpg g.PNG Video Category:Real Life Category:God of War II Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Statues Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War III Category:Destroyed de:Koloss von Rhodos Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Monsters